pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Taan
- [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:20, 13 July 2007 (CEST) re-read the talk page of the bonder, it's to merge all the existing variants. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:24, 14 July 2007 (CEST) And if you think EVERY TEAM is a counter to a bonder, then how comes I have gotten over ONE FUCKING HUNDRED GLAD POINTS from a bonder in RA? And that's within... 2-3 months. The whole point is, it's not the build itself. It's how you PLAY the build. I suggest you re-consider your rating, since quite often necromancers/mesmers/rangers/thumpers or whatev you said fail. I can take concentrated fire from 4 enemies at once and still survive with a bonder. Now you try telling me it's slow, it sucks and that it can't survive. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 16:16, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Because it's RA. Winning in RA doesn't... mean anything :P -Auron 13:24, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::It kinda does, it means I have shitloads of glad points xP Just like winning in TA means nothing then. And oh yeah, by the way, if you play a bonder WELL like me, every counter (shroud of silence, beguiling haze, broad head arrow, any interrupts and knockdowns and dazes etc) will not be a real problem. Most good elites have such a fast cast time it's damn near impossible to be interrupted (looks at SoR and ZB) ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 16:06, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :::If you can't interrupt ZB you fail. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:07, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Lol, then everyone fails. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:53, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Mesmers can easily reactively interrupt 3/4 casts. Rangers can interrupt it, but they have to predict it, though. -[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:55, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::ZB is a joke to interrupt. A hard spell to interrupt is infuse :p -Auron 04:58, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Infuse is easy to interrupt, if you've got gale on your bar. Easy way to guarantee they aren't infusing for 2 seconds. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:08, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::Which is why you gale monks during a spike. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:25, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::That was my point. Although, shame > gale, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:26, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Not a chance. Gale is god. -Auron 05:33, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::::I supposed I should have specified that that only applied to stopping infuse. Gale > shame, but for stopping infuse, shame > gale. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:35, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Nah, just use beguiling haze, job done. Or shroud of silence. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:59, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::1/4 sec more cast time owns infuse, eh? Honestly, Shadow Shroud on infuser, plus spike on infuser = the best counter to infuse, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 06:04, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Paras and Necros You say that in your hand any profession is imba, especially these. Is this due to these two being rather imba themselves? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:22, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :I dont know... every profession have advantages and disadvantages. I think for necros I play imba builds and for paragons I just have flair. Nothing special. --Taan 12:05, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Sig Go to User:Taan/Sig, and put this code into it: [[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) . Mess around with the colors and stuff, and remove the image part if you don't want one. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:59, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Oh yeah I forgot one part... at the top, click My Preferences, and in the nickname field put ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:00, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah I wanted ask you just now :D Ok thx very much --[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 22:07, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Signing Comments For ease of use, the contents of this template, excluding the category and noinclude tags, can be copied into the "nickname" section of your preferences page. Then, check off "raw signatures", and voila! The template is no longer needed! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:25, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Yes I know but still thx --[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 20:29, 30 August 2007 (CEST) har you'd probably shove them before spearing/frenzying them Skakid9090 21:46, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :What you are talking about? --[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 21:55, 14 September 2007 (CEST) ::the sex skill bar on your userpage =P — Skakid9090 00:56, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::Run this: ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 01:26, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok thx :) --[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 16:54, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::No, dont. Zamanee, how the hell is On your Knees useful in there? 22:46, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::/sighs and shakes head. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 22:53, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::Do i really have to explain it to you? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 22:58, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Lul. Post that build on gwo or gwguru. Get flamed. Get mad, and realize you dont know how to play. Please, for your own sake. *ur using shove *ur using brace yourself *ur using a stance recharger when all you need to is use frenzy first *ur using the build. 23:04, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Dark.... lol... — Skakid9090 23:05, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :You're not getting the joke. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:05, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::as iwas writing it, i started to get the feeling there was a joke involved. anyone care to explain? i'm so burned right now i cant tell a joke from a murder story. 23:08, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::It's about how one has sex. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:14, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::omg. are u serious. i actually missed that. and thats one of ym favorite things. i prefer to fit in wildblow somewhere, sounds funnier than penetrating. We still need a buttsex build, grinch, im thinking we recruit ibreaktoilets for that? lololol 23:17, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Build:Any/any Pure fun. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:20, 18 September 2007 (CEST) hello "In my hands, every profession is IMBA, but especially these two. " Mind if i steal that? Its really funny. 22:47, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, no problem. Only one thing, its not funny, its true!! :D --[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 22:52, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks. And seriously, zamanee doesnt know what hes talking about. remove that build from ur page, cuz its bad. 22:55, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Roof Always taking about roof...do you mind that there is NOT a roof in HzH? AFAIK the only roofed outpost is Luxon's Harvest Temple :p --Crusheer 21:19, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :In HzH is roof made from petrified trees "...and the trees of the Echovald Forest became as rocks." --[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 22:00, 10 October 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/Me_Apostasy_Support&action=rate Your vote is wrong. The build is used during spikes to remove enchantments that are conflict with the spike. Any decent healer can keep you alive when you use OoA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:08, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Ok, changing...--[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 07:45, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Where art thou? forgotten?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 03:37, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Huh? I dont understand... I dont speak leet.--[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 06:24, 19 August 2008 (EDT)